Fear of Flight
by Neli4evr
Summary: Hikaru's extremely scared of being on planes, especially during thunderstorms. Kaoru has to find a way to make sure his brother stays calm. HikaxKao, yaoi, fluff


**Soooo, small fluff, yaoi, boy love, all that stuff. Remember, don't like, dont read:) And review! hehe, reviews make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran, at all...):**

* * *

><p>Can airplanes shake anymore?" Hikaru shouted, causing Haruhi and Tamaki to look at him, worried.<p>

"Hikaru, keep it down. I never knew you were so afraid of air travel. And we're twins! How sad is that?" kaoru said, reading his SkyLine magazine.

"I'm not. It's just that it's moving a lot."

"That's called turbulence. There's a thunderstorm going on around us. Haruhi's only staying that calm cause of some pills she took, and Tamaki being right next to her. Other than that, she'd be worse than you. Just listen to music or read something."

"Fine, but if the plane drops, you know the procedure, right?"

"Yes. Unbuckle, get parachute, jump." He rolled his eyes at his very unrealistic plan and flipped the page. He nodded and looked for his mp3 player.

All of a sudden, a lightning bolt struck close to the plane, making it visible throughout the cabin. Hikaru jumped nearly twenty feet in the air and clung on to Kaoru's arm. The thunder came a few seconds afterwards. He shook the sounds off and let go of his brother. He knew he was being paranoid, but who wouldn't be when you're thirty six hundred feet in air? When the seatbelt sign turned on, he took off his seatbelt and put his hands above his head. He was whimpering softly and shaking as much as the plane. Kaoru looked at him, sad to see him so vulnerable and scared. He put away the magazine and touched his shoulder.

"Shh, Hikaru, it's okay. I know you had a bad experience with airplanes, but that was seven years ago. You have to let it go."

He got up slowly and looked at Kaoru.

"I don't get it. Why are we going to the States again?"

"Haruhi's never been there, so Tamaki wants to show her all the important cities, remember? We came because we didn't have anything else to do."

Hikaru smirked and said,

"You mean you wanted to go because you wanted to spend more time with me, right?" He paused to look at kaoru and when his cheeks changed to a soft red, he smiled completely. "Anyways, it's cool. At least Kyoya isn't here to boss us around like always."

"Uhm, Hika, he is here. He's flying the plane." He stated.

"What?"

"He wanted to go too, to make sure Tamaki didn't get on the FBI's most wanted list." Kaoru reached across Hikaru's seat to his window, shutting it to block the images of the storm outside. "Now try to get some rest. You've been on your toes since you since you stepped foot in the airport."

"But what if-"

"Hika." He said, sternly.

He sighed in defeat and laid back on the seat.

"Good boy." He smiled sarcastically at Kaoru and closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds, he fell asleep.

Kaoru was sleepy himself. Airplanes always had that effect on him. He turned off the head lights and pulled a red blanket over his brother and him. He closed his eyes and they slept for a good hour and a half.

'Passengers, we have reached our destination of Ollentown, Maine. The time is 12:06 PM and the current temperature is sixty-three degrees Fahrenheit. Thanks for flying JapanAir. Have a nice rest of the day!'

Hikaru opened his eyes and saw the others getting up and grabbing their stuff. He looked to his right to see kaoru sleeping on his shoulder. His arm was over his torso and his was around Kaoru's shoulders, holding him tightly. He smiled and nudged him, trying to wake him up.

"Kaoru,… Kaoru, we're here."

"Hm?" He opened his eyes slowly, smiling when he saw the boy next to him and blushing when he saw how close he was to him. He pulled back and stood up as quick as he could. "Uhm, guess we are. Let's go get our luggage."

Hikaru got up and shook his head playfully at Kaoru's flushed face. They walked down the aisle and waved to Kyoya, who was talking to his copilot, well, copilots I should say. Mori and Honey waved at them, Kyoya just smirked and turned back. After getting off, they walked down the dark tunnel leading up to the terminal.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…again. I don't know how I would've survived that plane ride without you. You're amazing, you know that right?"

Kaoru was blushing beet red by now and just looked down at the carpeted floor. His brother had never something like that to him… it sounded, different. It didn't really help that the tunnel was empty. They were the only ones there. Tamaki and Haruhi must've gone on without them, or at least Tamaki dragged her away when he got the chance.

He looked at his brother and then down, thinking. After a moment, he smiled and walked up in front of him. Once Hikaru saw this, he stopped, but before he could ask him anything he placed his lips over his, giving him a small peck. When he pulled away, kaoru looked at him, stunned.

"And what exactly was that for?"

"Hm, for being there and caring so much about me, and I really wanted to do that."

"I'm happy you did then…but you do know that we have to take another plane back right?"

He smiled and said,

"Well, better for you."

He smiled back and wrapped his arms around his neck, stroking his soft hair.

"You sure you won't be scared?" Kaoru whispered softly, his lips close to Hikaru's again.

"Why would I be if you'll be there?" He replied, closing the gap between them.


End file.
